Rin x Random character
by Ms.Storywriter
Summary: I wuz feelin' bored -.-, this is probably going to be a oneshot BTW
1. Chapter 1

To be honest with you, I haven't finished Free! The anime. ~. and here I am writing a fanfic about it. *facepalm* Ehe. Whatevea! I was bored. ENJOY! and review!

Chapter 1- Just bein' bored

Rin sighed. It was the day after Haruka, Nagisa, and Makoto "Broke in" Where Haruka had challenged him and won. He was pissed off of course. And here he is, hearing splashing in the Samezuka indoor pool.

He entered quietly, spotting a Samezuka girls' uniform thrown on the ground, no one was in the pool. The surface of the water was calm, untouched.

He frowned "Tch" he huffed impatiently.

He waited, a minute passed. Rin started to get worried- a head popped out from the water, gasping for air.

The girl swam to him in a amazingly fast time. "Need something?"

Rin scowled. "Get out"

She gave him a smirk. "Bitch, please~ I'm fabulous" flipping her bright red hair and giving Rin a stare down with her lime green eyes.

After staring at him intensely, she giggled. "Geez. Ok. Got it, I'll get out"

She pulled herself out. Rin glared at her. All she was wearing was a overly long striped navy v-neck. She slipped on a pair of neon green headphones, tugging the bright green cord to get the knots out (If you wear headphones a lot you'll understand this :3) she got on a white coat, pulled on her gray skirt and rolled up white and black striped leggings.

Rin continued staring at her as she sat on the ground to pull up her leggings further up. Glancing under her skirt.

By then she stood up, slipping into her shoes. "Well, see you around" smiling mischievously, she stuck something on Rin's forehead and walked off.

Rin rolled his eyes and looked at the note stuck on his forehead. It said: Nice to meetcha, BTW I'm Akashi! :3

Chuckling to himself, Rin whispered to himself. "Eh. A girl with a boyish name"

I wuz super bored. So I guess this a oneshot? If you would like this to be a series. You can PM me, or leave a review. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING THROUGHOUT ALL MEH BORINGNESS! LOL :3


	2. Chapter 2

LOLZ! Feelin' bored again! -.- dang, I get bored very easily. ANYWHO~ ENJOY! And leave meh a review!

Chapter 2- Let's be Friends

Akashi hummed, wearing her green headphones while painting her fingernails a bright neon red. Rin frowned at her, they were in the same math class.

Rin put his arms on his desk and laid his head in his arms lazily. He glanced at Akashi, she was looking out the open window, lifting her hand out. Feeling the wind. A cute brown finch perched on her index finger, she smiled sweetly at the bird. "Ah- I forgot!"

Akashi dug through her bag, fishing out a skinny Chevron style ring and sliding it on her ring finger.

'A pair ring huh?' Rin thought

The finch cocked his head, expecting something. Akashi dug through her bag again, taking out a pinch of bird feed and setting it down in front of the bird. He pecked at it and nestled on the window sill. The teacher entered the classroom. "Here we go" Akashi mumbled.

*Time skip*

School had ended and Rin stood in front of of devastation of his elementary swimming club.

A voice stated behind him. "Looks painful"

Rin spun around. "Of course not, it's not painful at all"

A face glared at him as he spun around. Green eyes locking with his red ones. "Stop covering your insecruties with your pride"

She continued to stare daggers at him. "It looks like you haven't slept in a long time, but haven't laughed for a eternity" commenting while tracing under Rin's eyes with a smooth cold finger.

Akashi stepped back. "You know, Haruka isn't ever going to go back to competitive swimming if you don't get yourself out of the dust first" she smiled. "Here you go, I think you would like this- or you can burn it if you want"

She handed him a slip of paper and a small plastic box. Then walked off. Rin stared at the picture. It was a photocopy of the commemoration photo, taken on the day Rin's group won the relay.

Rin looked inside the plastic box. Inside was a bunch of pin tacks - and a lighter. Akashi ran back up to him. "I forgot something!" she stuck a note on his forehead-again then ran off, the note read:

Let's be friends


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3- Thanks

Akashi huffed. "Dang, sometimes I worry about him" she whipped out her phone and punched in a number. She waited.

The person on the other side answered. "Hello?"

Akashi smiled. "The job is done" she hung up.

Dragging her bag back to school, she paused at the pool. Smiling devilishly, Akashi dropped her bag, opened the door, ran across to the pool and jumped the last few feet. "WHEE~"

The cold water hit her body refreshingly. She stayed underwater for a few seconds and popped back up the surface, flipping her hair backwards and running her hand through her shoulder length, wet red hair.

A hand extended out to her. "Hey."

Akashi looked hop and grinned and took his hand. "Hey, what'd ya do with the picture?"

Rin was bending over her. "Well- I-er- tacked it onto the bulletin board in my room" Rin pulled her out of the pool. "Geez. You're gonna catch a cold" Akashi was slopping wet.

She shrugged. "Nah, I'll be fine. Haruka aways said that that every time you sneeze someone's talking about you. So I hold in my sneezes"

Rin sat down and looked up at the ceiling. "How do you know Haruka anyway?"

Akashi stared at him. "I'm in the Iwatobi swim club, it doesn't matter if you're in a different school."

"Why didn't you just join the swim team here?" Rin asked.

Akashi swayed her feet in the water and mumbled. "…you wouldn't remember anyway"

He frowned. "What'd you say?"

She sighed and laced her fingers together. "Remember that girl in the Iwatobi elementary swim club who had the worst form ever and was aways in the corner by herself? The time you could see her swim was after practice- by herself, everyone would stare at her form. Terrible- was the first thing that would come to mind. Only when she hit the water, would you see how fast she could swim and how she whizzed thorough the pool. She was the girl who challenged you. The girl who lost to you. The girl who hated you. The girl you pushed into the pool every time she looked too serious... Akashi took a huge breath. "The girl that used to be me"

She pulled herself off the floor and smiled. 'I have changed a lot - I'm glad I did' Akashi whipped around. "Hey Rin."

Rin turned around.

"Thanks for changing me."


End file.
